Shattered
by A Goddess Of The Sea
Summary: (This is the second book to, "The Mirror King" series. Read that one first, or you won't understand anything.) Things just never some easy for Inuyasha and his friends. Morbid pasts are revealed about each other, and enemies are out for cold blood. Will they survive all of this, and still maintain their unbreakable bond? (Rated T for language and violence, you have been warned!)


A/N: NEXT MONTH MY A*S! Aaaaaaaaah! Gomenasai! DX I have abandoned you all. I'm a terrible writer. To be honest, I didn't feel like writing at all. Whenever I did, there wasn't enough time. Plus, these lasts few months I wasn't motivated to do anything. I didn't tell anyone because I thought it didn't concern them. So, one day I thought, "Hey, you! Yes you! GET YOUR ASS UP AND DO SOMETHING!" So, I did. And it felt amazing to actually do something. I felt really bad about leaving everyone off with a cliff hanger, so here's the new story!

**Disclaimer: Can't own Inuyasha...yet. Okay, I won't be able to own it, EVER!**

**Chapter 1**

**Taken**

"I see you've grown since I've last seen you." Chi chuckled. Naomi turned around just before Chi sent a blast of energy that sent her flying to a tree. "But you're still weak as ever. How long have you've escaped me? 3 years?" He walked over and picked Naomi up by her hair, smug painted all over his face. "And you thought you could start a peaceful life?" He took out a knife and held it to her throat. "To live with that boy named Elliot where'd you never have to worry about me?!"

"Almost, I'm still planning to kill you." Naomi smirked. Scarlet blood crept down the side of her forehead. She averted her glare to Yasha "You two better start counting down your days, cuz soon you'll be on the floor with a blade in your neck!"

"How should we kill her?" Yasha asked. "She's being so mean!"

"Ha! I'M being mean?! Your friend here is holding a blade to my neck. Tell me again which person here is being mean?!"

"Shut up!"

"Bite me, freak!"

"Hey, I'm this close from going from Nice Guy to Mean Guy!"

"YOU WERE BEING NICE?!"

"I'll-!" "STOP!" Chi commanded. It fell dead silent. Chi shook his head. Chi had other plans for her. Who knows? Maybe he'd torture her, spill out all of Inuyasha's and his friend's secrets. If she didn't, well, he was still going to kill her, not yet, as she still was his slave. A rebellious slave, in fact. She _did_ steal the Shikon Jewel from Naraku, after all. But he didn't need to worry about Naraku anymore. Yasha claimed he took care of Naraku. For Yasha's sake, his word better be the truth.

* * *

"Maybe I took too much?" Sango wondered aloud as she carried the pieces of wood back to camp.

"Sango! There you are!" Miroku grinned. He ran up to his fiancé and hugged her, but his true intentions were hidden. Well, not very hidden. Sango knew Miroku's plan right away and hit him with a brown tree branch.

"Don't even THINK about it!" She growled and gave him a deadly glare.

"But dear Sango, I was-"

"Miroku, were you trying to touch Sango again?" Kagome called. She sat on a dark colored log in front of the burning bright fire, a cup of ramen noodles in her hands.

"No!" Miroku innocently claimed as he dramatically put a hand on his collarbone.

"Yes, he was." Sango shot him another deadly glare as she set the logs down next to the illuminating fire.

"So, Sango, what took so long?" Inuyasha asked bluntly as he ate his stringy ramen. "Did you see a 'hot guy'?"

"Inuyasha, what in the world gave you that idea?!" Sango exclaimed. Shippo jumped up on the infuriated demon slayer's lap.

"Naomi teased Miroku about you seeing a guy." He explained.

"Speaking of that, did you see Naomi at all? She went out looking for you." Kagome inquired. Sango shook her head.

"No, I haven't. Maybe she's still lookin- MIROKU!" SLAP!

"That was a good one." Shippo muttered.

* * *

Chi tossed the tainted jewels in the air as he dragged his unconscious slave. The dark shards glittered and gleamed in the pale moonlight as it was tossed in the air. He could see his dark palace from far away, and could see the beautiful garden that circled the dark palace, hiding the true insane nature of the castle. As Chi approached, he could hear the crickets in the large and deep moat. Water demons eyed Chi as he walked over the dark wooden drawbridge, as if they wanted to jump out at any moment and ravenously eat him.

Once he was inside, Chi examined his fancy castle. There was long, sharp wooden poles as a wall that surrounded everything. The castle itself was elevated, so it did not touch the dirty ground. Lesser demons bowed in Chi's presence. One slightly trembled as Chi passed him. Most of the guards at the castle were forced to work there. The others joined in hopes to be promoted, so they themselves could one day be as powerful as Chi. Of course that never happened.

Chi walked inside his glorious castle. Large, bright torches lit the wide hallway. Samurai arms lined the wall, ready to serve their master at any time, even though they were just armor and not living people Chi traveled down the stairs into the dungeons. It smelt of dried blood and death as he walked to the dim lit hallway. He glanced at the filthy dungeons. One had an old rotting corpse of an old man, but no one bothered to clean it up. Some large brown rates gorged themselves on the rotting dead body.

"Make sure she stays down here." Chi tossed Naomi towards a lizard demon guard. Her dirty golden blonde hair landed in a dried pool of old blood. The guard nodded and picked up Naomi, and then threw her in a dungeon.

"Have a pleasant stay!" The guard laughed. Chi smirked and walked away.

Part one of his plan was complete.

* * *

Yasha whined again and squirmed. He _hated_sitting around and not killing _something._He watched Inuyasha and his friends from far away. He sprayed on the special perfume Fumio had used when he aided Rin, Kagome, and Sango escape. Yasha sneezed. It turned out he was allergic to the perfume. He wanted to scream and throw a tantrum, but he couldn't.

Chi's words still echoed in his head.

* * *

_"Oooh!" Yasha squealed, "We can finally kill everyone else! But not my Inuyasha," Yasha sighed dreamily, "he's my favorite of them all! OOh! His golden eye as the brilliant sun, that white hair just seems so smooth!"_

_"Quit your perverted fantasies!" Chi snapped as he readied to leave. "You're going to watch over Naomi's group. Make sure they stay there all night, but don't hurt them. If worse comes to worse, then you can use force. I need them alive...at the moment." A shimmering, pale violet cloud started to form underneath his feet. "Do not fail me," he warned, "or you'll regret it."_

* * *

Yasha sneezed again. This night was going to be a very long night.

A/N: BOOM! BAM! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! AFTER MONTHS, THIS CHAPTER IS HERE! Also, I plan on soon going over my first story and correcting the many...many...many spelling mistakes. *Sigh* Also, I plan on doing a fun little epilogue for the last chapter. It's like an OVA. It doesn't match up with the story line; it's just there for entertainment. Okay, I'm going now. BYE!


End file.
